1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with improvements in and relating to gas generators, particularly, but not exclusively, for the generation of oxygen.
2. Present State of the Art
Gas generators are used in a wide variety of applications to produce or separate gases for breathing, to provide gases for chemical reactions, to separate chemical compounds into their component parts of for other purposes. Such generators are used by pilots and medical establishments, amongst other users.
Gas generators should ideally provide a high gas flow rate, with maximum efficiency and at as low an operating temperature as possible. Existing technology faces problems in one or more of these areas and the present invention aims to provide an improved gas generator.